Computers and other electronic items, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Such memory devices usually have numerous memory cells to store information. The value of information stored in the memory cells can be determined by performing a memory operation, such as a read operation. As device size in these memory devices shrinks, relative dimensions among memory cells and other features in the device may change. Thus, memory operations involving these features in the device may be affected. For example, accurately determining the value of information stored in memory cells in these memory devices may become more difficult.